pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - UW Terraway
Build for completing the Underworld with 8 players in a short time. Overview Labyrinth Team * / Shadow Form tank * / Emo Bonder Vale Team * / SoS/EoE Ritualist * / SS Necromancer ** / DWG rit variant Wastes * / Obsidian Flesh Terra ** / Obsidian Flesh Variant ** / Another Shadow Form Variant Mountains/Pools * / Shadow Form Terra Planes/Pits * / Shadow Form Terra Pits/Planes * / Shadow Form Terra Labyrinth team Lab Tank (LT) prof=A/Me ins=8 shadow=12+3+1of DistressFormBlockOptionalOptionalOptionalof ResolveCharge/build * * * - Raise illusion magic to 10. * - Raise domination magic to 10. * * * - Raise illusion magic to 10. * * - does most damage of all the optionals, requires some skill to pull off correctly though. *When doing UWG, kill the keepers with your skills, block skeletons attack with walls (and kill them when necessary) *If doing escort, block them to let SS kill. LT Walk-through with Narration part 1 LT Walk-through with Narration part 2 Equipment Armor:'Full Blessed, rune of superior vigor, rune of superior shadow arts, runes of attunement. '''Weapons:'caster weapon and Shield with +10 against slashing dmg and +45/enchanted. Also a long/flat/recurve/hornbow of enchanting (for pulling during UWG). Walkthrough *Wait for SS to kill skeleton, roll any other skeles you encounter with degen. *Wait for cons to be activated. *Cast and mantain everything and aggro the entire chamber. Don't be bodyblocked, aggro new enemies only when you don't need to cast (cast = don't move = get surrounded). *Block foes so that vale team can kill. *Go to waste door and kill all foes in that chamber (remember to block if you take more than 3 per time). *Go back to monument, aggro all foes and block so vale team can kill. *Do escort with vale team. *Pop vale. *Return to lab and do UWG. '''At Dhuum * Go beside Dhuum when the battle begins and kill yourself so you can spawn as a soul. Taking off armor pieces helps. * Talk to Mayor and get back to the fight with Dhuum. Stay on the seal where the SS mantains the ward. * Always Spam 1 until the Dhuum's rest bar is full. NEVER CAST 3! Cast 2 for healing spirits or necro, cast 4 on Emo When he needs! * Spam 5 and kill him. Variants *If running with a bonder that's not a moron, Mental Block should be substituted for another damage skill Part 1 Part 2 Emo Bonder prof=E/Mo ene=12+3+1 heal=3 prot=12of RestorationRenewalSpeedHealthBondBondSpiritOptional/build Optionals: * if not bringing resurrection scrolls. * for easier energy and life management. * for easier life management. Tutorial 1 - E/Mo walk-through with narration part 1 E/Mo walk-through with narration part 2 E/Mo walk-through with narration part 3 Tutorial 2 - Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Equipment *'Armor:' Radiant Insignias. *'Weapon:' any enchanting +20% weapon Usage * Wait for cons to be activated. * Cast and mantain your enchantments, prot the chamber tank. * If aggro fails, help the tank, as long as you maintain prot bond on yourself you are a good tank yourself. * Follow the chamber tank around and help with the quests. * At Dhuum, you're the tank. Prot bond the Necro and Rit, let everyone else die. When they come back as a ghost prot bond them. * Don't be a newbie, cast Protective Bond before Life Bond. Vale Team SoS prof=Rit/R Chann=12+3+1 beast=10 spawn=8+1 resto=2of SpiritsBloodsongOptionalof ExtinctionDestructionSoulSpiritsof My Flesh/build Optionals: * * SoS walk-through with narration part 1 SoS walk-through with narration part 2 SoS Tutorial Equipment * Armor: Full Survivor. * Weapon: any with +20 Energy Usage * Help blocking foes with spirits. * Place EoE within spirit range of mobs. * Complete Vale with SS (Summoning Stones are useful). * Run back to the labyrinth reaper when LT and Emo have cleared the path from UWG. If you have time, kill any remaining skeletons and wait for tele. * Help with Pits and Wastes quest with SS. At Dhuum * Stand on the platform and stay alive. * Spam spirits to kill the skeletons Dhuum spawns. SS Necromancer name="SS Necro N/Rt" prof=N/rt curses=12+3+1 soul=8+1 chann=10SpiritRiftEnchantmentsEnchantmentsof lost soulsBattle Standard of WisdomInverterflesh/build Tutorial 1 - SS walk-through with Narration Part 1 SS walk-through with Narration Part 2 Tutorial 2 - Part 1 Part 2 Equipment * Armor: Radiant Insignias. * Weapon:: 40/40 Curses set Usage # You have to kill the groups that LT tanked, wait for the call and hex SS on two different targets. When you have to hex Mindblades first use Pain Inverter. Never get aggro, get back after you used SS. # You have to help at the quest in Vale. When SoS is ready take the quest and help him. A Summoning stone helps a lot. # At Wastes or Pits quest: Go next to SoS and help to kill the spawing enemies. At Dhuum: # Stay alive and go to the little stage. # Use PI on Dhuum when he uses Judgement of Dhuum. # When Dhuum is jumping around and disappearing, help the SoS with killing off the minions # Maintain Wisdom! E-Surge Variant prof=Me/Rt Domin=12+3+1 Fast Casting=12of SuperiorityEchoSurgeWorrySignetInverterBattle Standard of Wisdomflesh/build Equipment *'Armor:' Radiant Insignia and rune of superior vigor + vitae runes *'Weapons:' 40/40 Domination set would be optimal, but you can use any Domination staff that gives more energy *'Consumables:' Not required, but you can bring personal cons or resurrection scrolls to help speed up the process and ensure no fails. Usage # You have to kill the groups that LT tanked. Precast Air of Superiority and Arcane Echo. At the call, run within range of the ball (preferably choose an Aatxe), cast E-Surge, Wastrel's Worry, Unnatural Signet, and Pain Inverter if you want. Rinse and repeat until the mob dies. Make sure to never take aggro from the LT, otherwise things can get problematic and may end in a fail. # You have to help at the quest in Vale. When SoS is ready take the quest and help him. A Summoning stone helps a lot. # At Wastes or Pits quest: Go next to SoS and help to kill the spawing enemies. # If you have to help with 4H (Planes quest), stay near the Reaper and if one of the terras lets a Skeleton of Dhuum through, run over with the SoS and spike it before it reaches the Reaper. At Dhuum: # Stay alive and go to the center pedestal. The Emo should bond you. # Use PI on Dhuum when he uses Judgement of Dhuum. # When Dhuum is jumping around and disappearing, help the SoS with killing off the minions. # Maintain Wisdom! DwG Variant prof=Rt/Me Chann=12+3+1 ins=12Was GlaiveRiftEchoOptionalOptionalInverterChannelingof Resolve/build * , for additional damage. * , incase you don't wanna use resurrection scrolls. * if the emo doesn't bring it * for Equipment *'Armor:' Radiant Insignia and rune of superior vigor + vitae runes *'Weapons:' Defensive set incase you have to run. Even though you're holding ashes like 99% of the time, a 40/40 Channeling set is best *'Consumables:' Don't be cheap and bring resurrection scrolls. Even if you have Flesh of My Flesh, sometimes you need to rez too many people in short time. Usage # You have to kill the groups that LT tanked. Precast Arcane Echo, DWG, Channeling and activate Mantra of Resolve. At the call, run in, cast Spirit Rift, Ancestor's Rage and spam DWG. # At the pull near the lab reaper, you can run around and stand between the melee mob and the dryders so DWG hurts them both, saving you time with the dryders # At the vale quest, don't use Arcane Echo too much, you don't want to run out of energy. # At the wastes quest, make sure the T1 has cleared the white dryders. Precast Arcance Echo, DWG and Channeling, run in and spike. Make sure the T1 is not in adjacent range of the Terrorweb Dryders or else they use lava font. At Dhuum: # Same as SS variant. Wastes (T1) prof=E/R ear=12+3+1 wil=10 ene=8+1FleshAuraStrikerChaserBattle Standard of HonorArmor"Intensity"Optional/build * * * * * * * Tutorial 1 - E/R Wastes Tutorial with Narration part 1 E/R Wastes Tutorial with Narration part 2 Tutorial 2 - E/R Wastes Tutorial Variants prof=E/Me ear=12+3+1 ins=11 ene=6+1FleshAuraof EarthStrikerBattle Standard of HonorArmorUral's Hammer"Visage/build * can be changed for or . prof=R/A Expertise=12+1+3 Shadow=12of DistressFormBlockStabilityDefenseUral's Hammer"of ShadowCharge/build NOTE: You need to use personal consumables to rise your Shadow Arts to 15, or you cannot mantain Shadow Form. Quest note the R/A can solo the quest by swapping out mental block for gww:Shadow of Haste, this requires practice though. Equipment *'Armor:' Geomancer Insignia and rune of superior vigor *'Weapons:' A Staff with Enchanting +20% Usage * Wait for the chamber team to clear your path * Clean the waste and pop the reaper for waste's quest *After Lab Team has cleared path, do Escort if nobody did before. At Dhuum: * Go beside Dhuum when the battle begins and kill yourself so you can spawn as a soul. * Talk to Mayor and get back to the fight with Dhuum. *Stay on the seal where the SS mantain the ward* * Always Spam 1 until the Dhuum's rest bar is full. NEVER CAST 3! Cast 2 for healing spirits or necro, cast 4 on Emo When he needs! * Spam 5 and kill him. Mountains/Pools (T2) prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+3+1of DistressFormOptionalbattle standard of honorArmorOptionalam unstoppable"Charge/build * - If experienced * - If inexperienced * - If experienced, faster pools * - If inexperienced, more consistent mountains Tutorial 1 - Mtns-Pools Tutorial with Narration part 1 Mtns-Pools Tutorial with Narration part 2 Tutorial 2 - Mtns-Pools Tutorial R/A variant prof=R/A exp=12+3+1 sha=12of DistressFormOptionalStabilityDefenseUral's hammer!"of ShadowCharge/build Rock candies are immensely helpful in mountains due to the spirit. *Optional should be either or Equipment *'Armor:' **Vanguard Insignia with rune of superior vigor. (Blessed on ranger) **Fill the rest with attunement. (Vitae on ranger) *'Weapon:' **Earth Staff with Enchanting +20%. (any req for ranger) **Zealous spear to help maintain energy (auto attack Terrorwebs not Behemoths). **Shield with +10vs lightning for running past charged. **Shield with +10vs blunt and slashing, for use during the mountains quest. Use blunt when whirling/sliver armor is down, use slashing while whirling defense/sliver armor is up. Usage Mountains * Wait for the Chamb sin to clear your path. * At mountain, make sure you get aggro of the charged blackness so they dont KD the T3 and T4 sins. * Run to the peak of the mountain and kill the enemies there * The Bohemoths cast Healing Spring one after another so wand them to interupt(tab-space to rupt them all) * Kill the Dryders and take the quest * DC to the bottom of the hill in the center * Wait for the Slayer and Sliver him to death (usually 2 slivers) * If there were no enemies around the reaper he should have become invincible (he will dissapear from the party window), if he didn't then you will have to kill the dryders accompanying the Slayer. Pools * Run to pool through planes being careful when casting Shadow Form near Mindblades. * Kill off the Charged and Skeles to get ready for quest. * Pop Reaper and take quest. * Sliver down the Queen. At Dhuum: * Go beside Dhuum when the battle begins and kill yourself so you can spawn as a soul. * Talk to Mayor and get back to the fight with Dhuum. *Stay on the seal where the SS mantain the ward* * Always Spam 1 until the Dhuum's rest bar is full. NEVER CAST 3! Cast 2 for healing spirits or necro, cast 4 on Emo when he needs DP removal! * Spam 5 and kill him. Planes(T3) prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 ear=12of DistressFormof Shadowof ConcentrationBattle Standard of HonorArmorOptionalCharge/build Equipment *'Armor:' Blessed Insignia and rune of superior vigor *'Weapon:' A Staff with Enchanting +20% Variants * * * to kill skele easier Usage * Wait for the Chamb sin to clear your path. * Go pop Planes. Popping refers to summoning a reaper from the "Restoring Grenth's Monuments" quest. To pop a reaper, one must have the quest active and kill the Terrorweb Dryders that spawn near the monuments. * Glitching mindblades: When you kill the last banished dreamrider near reaper spawn, 3 mindblades will spawn, and when you kill those, 6 more mindblades will spawn and 9 more after that. The goal of glitching is to prevent mindlblades multiplying, to do so,you take those mindblades away from the grenth's monument and force them to be stuck somewhere far from the monument(usually near the tree in front of the reaper spawn) so you can save time by not having to kill them. * Use Glyph before every cast if there are mindblades in your aggro.Your health will hang at half. When you are slivering things use glyph before sliver armor and cast EBSoH right after. * Take Poolsside at the "Four Horsemen" Quest(4h). You do not need to cast glyph here(if mindblades are not around). Make sure you cast Shadow Form as soon as its recharges(even if you are under SF from 20% recharge on staff) or the Horsemen uses Signet of Humility to disable Shadow Form T3 Tutorial with Narration part 1 T3 Tutorial with Narration part 2 Full Planes Tutorial including Mindblade Glitch Duo 4h Tutorial Pools Side with skeles Duo 4h Tutorial Pits Side with skeles At Dhuum: * Go beside Dhuum when the battle begins and kill yourself so you can spawn as a soul. * Talk to Mayor and get back to the fight with Dhuum. *Stay on the seal where the SS mantain the ward* * Always Spam 1 until the Dhuum's rest bar is full. NEVER CAST 3! Cast 2 for healing spirits or necro, cast 4 on Emo When he needs! * Spam 5 and kill him. Pits (T4) prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+3+1 crit=3of DistressFormof ShadowBattle Standard of HonorArmorFieldHim!"Charge/build Tutorial 1 - Pits Tutorial with Narration part 1 Pits Tutorial with Narration part 2 Equipment *'Armor:' Brawlers Insignia's, Nightstalker's Insignias, or Blessed Insignias (As per preference) with some Runes of Attunement. *'Weapons:' **A caster weapon with +20% of Enchanting mod. **A shield with +10 armor vs. blunt/undead. **A Zealous Scythe of Enchanting for energy-management. Usage * When LT cleared path for other terra's, run to pits, clear monument so reaper can spawn and glitch skeles * Clear the pits quest area and glitch skeles. At Dhuum: * Go beside Dhuum when the battle begins and kill yourself so you can spawn as a soul. * Talk to Mayor and get back to the fight with Dhuum. Stay on the seal where the SS mantain the ward. * Always Spam 1 until the Dhuum's rest bar is full. NEVER CAST 3! Cast 2 for healing spirits or necro, cast 4 on Emo when he needs! * Spam 5 and kill him.